


Comfortable

by hiddenlongings



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Nudity, Schmoop, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenlongings/pseuds/hiddenlongings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has finally relaxed his guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to Season 2.

Harold is first aware of the warm heaviness of the blankets.  His eyes flutter open reluctantly and his body snuggles back into the mattress in unformed protest as he slowly wakes up.  The early morning sunlight has just barely started to spray through the wall of windows in John's apartment and the clock's time is too early for any sort of enthusiasm.

Naturally John is padding quietly around the apartment after his pre-dawn run.

Harold let's slit eyes follow John throughout the open planned apartment as the younger man sipped coffee and absentmindedly patted Bear.  If previous mornings were anything to go by Harold could expect a wake up kiss and a small cup of espresso to chivy him out of bed in a couple of hours.

Usually John is fresh from his shower and barefoot wearing nothing but a slouchy pair of pajama pants hanging dangerously low on his sharp hips when Harold accepts the bitter brew eagerly.  Waking up before his very pleasant alarm clock is an even better experience though.

John seems to feel a measure of security with the habitually morning hating Finch in his bed.  If Harold could wake up early enough to catch John pre-shower more often than not his lover was wandering the apartment completely naked. 

It was a sharp change from every other version of the man that he had known.  Sharp black and white clothing left him looking sleek and dangerous.  Naked and aroused he left an impression of lean predatory intent. Here and now though sinewy legs, dusted with black and gray hair led up to a small soft penis and ball sac that gently swung with his movements.  Bits of flesh peek-a-booing through more rough gray curls on his chest, damp with sweat, made Harold restrain a soft sigh and he had to force himself to stay in bed. 

Harold forced his expression to remain lax as he noted the fresh bruises that had appeared since the night before on John's ribcage.  Apparently John's run had been 'enlivened' by another attempted mugging.  

Harold let his eyes slip closed again as he fought a brief yawn before he relaxed back into his pillows. Warm lips pressing against his brought Harold's eyes flying open as he met his partner's gaze, crinkled with amusement even as the younger man leaned over him.  Wrist's pressed into either side of Harold's body as John braced himself on the bed even as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Good morning, Finch."

Harold's smile was crooked and sheepish.  

"A good morning to you Mr. Reese."

**Author's Note:**

> My copy of 'Naked Boys Singing' just came in the mail. Let's just say I was inspired.


End file.
